The Twinkle by Anastasia Romanov
by kittiesinmybooks
Summary: Is not a Fangirl FanFiction. I don't know how to publish my own story so that's why I put Fangirl. Also I LOOOVE that book. The book mentioned this page so...yeah :)


Capítulo 1.

No se tu pero yo siempre he querido salir de este país. Estoy cansada del lugar, de la gente, de todo; quiero algo nuevo, conocer nuevos lugares y gente diferente. Puede que aquí tengamos todo y seamos reconocidos como los mejores en tecnología...un segundo...eso es Japón...¿o me equivoco?...en fin, todo el mundo agrega a toda Asia en ese aspecto. ¿Por qué? Somos gente común y corriente como ellos, bueno, tal vez si nuestra sociedad es muy estricta con los niños y adolescentes en el aspecto escolar. Siempre he envidiado a los alumnos de mi instituto que se van a estudiar a América. ¿Algún día esa persona podré ser yo?. Todos los que se han ido son por sus excelentes calificaciones, o en algunos casos por que sus padres recibieron un aumento en sus trabajos o por que ya nacieron siendo de gente adinerada. Mi familia no es de gente rica, pero tampoco pobre, es más, jamás en mi vida he visto en este país alguna persona así, y me alegro, no merecen esa clase de vida, todos somos iguales y merecemos el mismo estilo de vida.

Recostada en el piso de mi cama, son las 5:30 a.m. y ya tengo puesto el uniforme del instituto. Una falda aburrida de color azul marino y una blusa blanca sin el escudo de la escuela, un saco negro que tiene dos botones dorados que cierran a la estatura de mi abdomen y una pequeña corbata roja. En mis pies tengo unas medias negras que me llegan arriba de la rodilla. ¿Zapatos? bueno son también de color negros y aburridos pero no los llevo puestos, en Asia...bueno, al menos aquí, no podemos entrar a nuestros hogares con zapatos, por higiene. No entro a la escuela hasta las 7, no he podido dormir en toda la noche, nuevo curso, nuevo aburrimiento. En un año más podré hacer mi vida lo que me plazca, saldré de este país y jamás volveré.

El despertador comienza a sonar, son las 6, me levanto con pereza, me dirijo a mi escritorio que está a un lado de mi cama, en el tengo mi tarea terminada y a un lado un vaso rosa con mis plumas y lápices, arriba una pequeña estantería con más libros de la escuela; en la silla tengo mi maleta escolar negra con un colgante de Rilakkuma para que no se vea más aburrido. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas y mi móvil con un colgante pequeño de la coneja 'Melody', una de las mejores amigas de Hello Kitty. Termino guardando mi lapicera, cierro la puerta de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras con aún más pereza; dejo mi maleta en una de las sillas del comedor y me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a preparar sopa de _miso, _arroz, _misho _y pollo al vapor. Me siento en el _kotatsu, _es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un _futón _o alguna cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un calentón o estufa, que aveces es parte de la estructura de la mesa. Tomo mis palillos favoritos que son blancos y en los bordes tiene detalles de unas _sakuras _(flores) en dorado. Cuando termino lavo todo, tomo mi mochila y en la entrada de la casa me siento en el borde del _genkan_, es una pequeña zona, al mismo nivel que el pavimento exterior, donde dejamos nuestros zapatos, como lo he dicho, lo hacemos por higiene. Me termino de ajustar los aburridos zapatos negros de la escuela, cierro la puerta y me encamino a ella. Instituto Sakaino, consiste en 6 edificios de 5 pisos cada una. 3 edificios son para Primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria, los otros 3 edificios son para los maestros, salas de proyecciones, cocina y biblioteca. Son las siete en punto, soy la primera en llegar, la ventaja de esto es que así no veré las caras de todos los años. Chicas gritando al ver a sus amigas, hombres haciendo sus tonterías con sus amigos, maestros deseando que lleguen pronto las vacaciones. Antes de entrar al edificio, están un grupo de casilleros, abro el mío y saco los zapatos de color blanco con la suela rosa, me quito los que tengo y los dejo en el casillero y me pongo los blancos, después me dirijo a mi aula. Dejo mi mochila en mi asiento habitual al lado de la ventana, y me pongo a limpiar, normalmente cada cierto tiempo eligen a un encargado de limpieza que se encarga de limpiar los borradores, poner la fecha del día, y aveces dejar flores en el florero del profesor. 7:30 a.m. y comienzan a llegar los alumnos del instituto, todos llegan corriendo al aula gritando y charlando sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

-¡Hola señorita Taeyeon!

-Ah, hola Kyomn

Kyomn era un hombre de baja estatura, con lentes, ojos negros y un cabello grasiento igual negro. Lo odio, es insoportable. No lo niego, yo también aveces lo soy pero él me saca aveces de quicio, no quiero charlar con nadie, él hace preguntas incoherentes y sin sentido.

-¿Como le fue en estas vacaciones?

-Bien...¿serías tan amable de darme un poco de espacio?- estaba tan cerca de mi, podía oler su asquerosa respiración. Desayunó cerdo y pescado crudo echado a perder, calculo de 3 semanas.

-Oh si lo lamento- dice mientras se aleja riendo como un estúpido y subiéndose los lentes que se le caen por la nariz- este año pienso sentarme a un lado suyo señorita Taeyeon, ya que se le ve muy sola aquí atrás

-No te preocupes Kyomn, vete adelante y no molestes

-P..pero

-Vete por favor, déjame en paz

Asintió, y se fue jorobado a su asiento habitual de adelante, y si, es verdad, yo estoy sentada atrás sola, nadie está a un lado o atrás de mi, siempre adelante. Soy la una mujer de todo Japón que quiere estar sola. 8:10 a.m., la clase aún no comienza, no es habitual que los maestros se retrasen, es muy raro; las causas son variadas, los trenes dejaron de funcionar y hubo un retraso por algún accidente (lo cual sucede com veces al año), o hay algún alumno nuevo. Espero que sean los trenes, ¿quién querría venir a la escuela más aburrida y no emocionante del mundo?. Por fin la profesora Natsuki llega a su escritorio, deja los libros y calla a todos.

-Bien, primero que nada perdonen mi demora, hoy es un nuevo ciclo, y como todo nuevo ciclo tenemos a un compañero nuevo- mierda, pienso- adelante.

La puerta se corre y entra un chico. Obviamente no es de aquí, lleva puesto el uniforme, pantalón y saco azul marino con los zapatos blancos y suelas rosas. Es un poco moreno, como si llegara de la playa, bueno, al menos eso he visto en las películas por que en mi vida he salido de Shibuya. Su cabello es una combinación de rubio con castaño, lo tiene peinado hacia arriba, no puedo ver más, está muy lejos de mi.

-Él es Justin Drew Bieber Mallette, ¿serías tan amable de escribir tu nombre en la pizarra?

-Si señorita- responde-

Escribió Justin Drew Bieber Mallette no en Japonés, si no en letras normales.

-Él es de Canadá, viene como estudiante de intercambio y lo tendremos aquí durante todo el ciclo escolar, no sabe mucho Japonés así que les pido su apoyo. ¿Quién es la persona con alto nivel de inglés? mmm...señorita Taeyeon, si, usted, Justin por favor toma asiento al lado de la señorita Taeyeon.- Si tengo alto nivel, pero por que se que algún día me largaré y lo necesitaré, necesito sacar el más alto puntaje en todo-

Asiente y se dirige a su asiento, se detiene un momento, me mira y me guiña el ojo y se sienta, se pueden escuchar los susurros de todos, y más de las mujeres. Feo, no es, es bastante apuesto...que dices...concéntrate Taeyeon, no tienes que perder el tiempo.

-Abran sus libros de Matemáticas en la página 33.

Justin me miraba cada vez que podía, me estaba empezando a incomodar, traté de concentrarme en la clase, esta vez era difícil, Trigonometría. Nos dejan 30 ejercicios y todos los tenemos que contestar en menos de una hora. Una hora, parece imposible pero no es así. Justin los terminó en menos de 20 minutos, mierda, yo solo estaba a una de alcanzarlo. Todas las tiene correctas, ja, pero no las contestó en Japonés y esto puede ser un problema.

-Muy bien Justin, te felicito, está bien que las contestes como sabes, es tu primer día, así que mientras lo entiendas hasta en ruso está bien.

Terminé y no tenía ninguna mal, eso era muy seguro, ¿acaso él sería mi nueva competencia?, no, no lo dejaré. Tengo que ser yo.


End file.
